


hope when the water rises

by twistedsky



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsky/pseuds/twistedsky
Summary: Valencia finds joy.





	hope when the water rises

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I Lived by OneRepublic.
> 
> Written post 3x01, because I had some Valencia feelings.

"Am I dead?" Valencia asks yet again, this time as she departs Rebecca's house. Heather turns to her and frowns.

Heather reaches forward and pinches Valencia's arm.

"Ow!" Valencia grunts. "Why would you do that?"

"Did that hurt?" Heather asks.

"Yes," Valencia says. "Obviously."

Heather shrugs. "Then you're probably not dead."

Valencia opens her mouth to argue, but then just shuts it. She tilts her head to the side and thinks. "Probably not," she agrees finally.

Heather smiles a little more broadly than Valencia is used to, and nods her head. "Exactly," she says before heading back inside.

Valencia stands on the porch for a little longer than she'd like to admit, and then finally smiles. At least, she thinks, she feels seen.

~~

It's hard trying to get her new career up and running after Josh Chan smashed it to pieces. It's yet another reason to resent the impact that he's had on her life, and she's glad yet again that she's free of him. Realistically, there are a dozen ways he could have canceled that wedding without creating the amount of devastation that he did.

At least she has this bumbling, failing dream. It's better than the alternative--endless yoga and the gentle soul-crushing lack of inspiration.

It's the bright side, and she says as much to Heather when they're drinking wine and watching How to Get Away With Murder. It's required viewing according to Rebecca. In her quest for vengeance, apparently Rebecca gives out homework now.

Valencia is pretty sure that Rebecca isn't going to kill Josh. Mostly sure. Probably.

"You'll figure it out," Heather says. "I mean, if it were me, I probably wouldn't, because I hate people, but--" she points at the TV. "Even the murder kids have hope."

"Maybe I should give up," Valencia says, but she doesn't mean it.

"Maybe," Heather agrees, and Valencia frowns. "But then you won't be able to aggressively declare to everyone that you were right, and they were wrong like I'm pretty sure you want to. Do you have a speech planned?"

Valencia smiles. "No, but I have the perfect outfit." And an outline.

Heather nods. "See, you're prepared for success."

Valencia feels better already.

~~

The next opportunity she gets is perfect: Darryl and White Josh want to get married. As much as Valencia has never been particularly close to either of them, they represent the perfect opportunity for her to throw an incredible wedding. And, honestly, they're weirdly cute, and it might be nice to create their perfect day for them.

They're not in a rush, per say, but they do want to make it happen sooner rather than later.

When she asks them why, she watches as Josh turns to Darryl and smiles. "We're ready. After this, then it's just our lives, you know?" Valencia nods, but she's not totally sure that she does.

Valencia gives them her spiel across the table, and does her best to channel the strongest, most badass women she knows: the women who have taught her friendship and strength and love.

"She's intense," Josh says, turning to Darryl, "But that's probably a good quality for a wedding planner to have?" They exchange one of those very _couple-y_ looks. The kind she never even really had with Josh Chan.

They turn back toward her, and Darryl smiles. "Okay, you're hired," Darryl says, and Valencia practically beams at them.

"Great," Valencia says, then she grabs her idea binder and opens it up, taking out the surveys she's prepared. "Fill these out, so that we can get a sense of what you want in terms of size, theme, location, all the important things. We're going to make this your perfect wedding."

Josh's eyes widen a little fearfully, but he takes his survey.

Valencia has a reputation, so she'll excuse his doubt.

She can plan an incredible wedding. She just needs to keep Josh Chan as far away from it as possible. Guest, she thinks, is a lot better than groom.

When she goes home and kicks off her shoes, and curls up on her couch, she reaches for her phone and frowns.

She has girl friends now, and this is a great time to celebrate.

~~

"I'm so happy for you, Valencia," Rebecca says, leaning in and squealing as she hugs her.

Valencia has learned not to resist the hug--embrace the hug, pun not intended.She feels warm and wonderful, which makes her already great day even better.

Paula gives her a hug too, and then joins Rebecca on the couch.

Heather cocks her head to the side and narrows her eyes. "Are you expecting a hug now?" she asks, but her lips turn up slightly in a smile.

Valencia smiles. "I feel like I've earned one," she replies, but she doesn't know whether to expect one or not. Heather is a little hit or miss sometimes. Rebecca is always heightened and intense, and Paula is always supportive, but over the top. Heather is . . . .

Heather is different, and Valencia assumes it's just the way that she is. She's not sure how else to explain it.

Heather hugs her now, and Valencia is caught only a little off-guard, but it's nice.

It's very quick, but it makes her feel even better, a little like she's soaring.

Here she is, with genuine career potential and even more genuine friends.

She joins them on the couch, and reaches for the corkscrew.

This feels perfect.

~~

In the end, Rebecca fights for her revenge--she destroys things, she tries to make Josh feel the same way that she does, and she doesn't feel better.

It's just the two of them now--Paula's in class, and Heather's at Home Base.

"I just thought he'd realize how it felt," Rebecca says now through tears, and Valencia puts her hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

People do that a lot in movies and television to show support. She's not sure if it works.

She does it anyway.

"I know," Valencia says. "You can't keep breaking your heart like this," Valencia murmurs as softly as she can manage.

"You're right," Rebecca says. She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. "I need to move on. I thought I was, but all I'm doing is holding on more tightly than ever."

"It's not really a yes or no question." Valencia says. "It's a process. It takes time, and some days are worse than others."

"It's more than that," Rebecca shakes her head. "I've been using Josh as a bandaid for all of this other stuff that's happened to me, like somehow if he could just love me, or if he could just hurt _enough_ it'd all be okay."

"Life doesn't work that way," Valencia says, and she sounds a little less sympathetic than she means to be.

"It should," Rebecca says, and leans her head against Valencia's shoulder.

It shouldn't, and Valencia knows that. There are no real quick fixes when it comes to human emotion. Bandaids don't just come off when they're ready and leave clear, perfect skin underneath. Sometimes they come off too early, and there's still a bloody gash, and sometimes they leave behind scars permanently.

She reaches her hand up to her chest, and puts her hand there, thinking.

~~

The wedding goes perfectly this time, and it's everything she could have wanted it to be.

White Josh and Darryl seem happy, and somehow that's even better: this is a perfect day for two people expressing their love.

She thinks this might be the best part of her new event-planning business--sharing in someone else's joy.

Heather comes up beside her at the reception while she watches the grooms dance.

"They seem good together," Heather says, and hands Valencia a glass of champagne.

Valencia takes it, and smiles.

"They do. I think this is going to be a rare situation. Other couples will get second and third weddings, and if I'm lucky, I'll get to plan them," Valencia says. For better or for worse. She's already gotten some leads, and she's posted dozens of photos from this wedding(thankfully, with the grooms' permission). There are three birthday parties, two weddings, and an anniversary party in her future if she can seal the deal. And she will.

"Yeah, you really need to corner that serial marriage market," Heather says, dead pan as ever, and Valencia laughs.

"I know," she says, and she's as serious as she is joking.

Heather reaches out a hand and pats her shoulder, and Valencia focuses in on it.

She looks up and meets Heather's eyes, and she's not sure what this feeling is. It's fluttery and nice.

She can't read Heather though, so she just smiles.

"I can't believe this is real life," Valencia says. "Is it real, am I dreaming, am I dead and in hea--"

Heather leans forward and kisses her. It's soft, and quick, but the fluttering increases.

"What was that for?" Valencia tries to catch her breath.

"How did that feel?" Heather asks.

Valencia narrows her eyes. "It felt nice." It's a bit of an understatement.

"Then you're not dead," Heather says, and she gently jostles Valencia's shoulder with her own. "Dead people don't really feel things, unless they're zombies and they kind of want to eat your brains."

Valencia shares a smile with Heather, and then looks out at the wedding guests.

Being alive isn't so bad, she thinks. Even Rebecca is dancing with someone, enjoying the moment.

Valencia reaches out a hand and grabs Heather's, entwining their fingers.

Heather raises an eyebrow, but doesn't comment.

Valencia doesn't try to explain--instead, she enjoys the moment.


End file.
